In Which We Choose To Live
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :New Story of 2016 - 2nd Place on Poll: :This story is dark. OCs: :More Info inside: Six months after the events of Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness, Orre seems like a peaceful place on the surface. Yet, the truth of the matter is that Orre is under attack by Cipher. Can Michael stop them? Who is Wes? Will Orre ever find peace? Read to find out! [Won't Be Updated For Awhile or Ever]
1. In Which No One Turned into Someone

In Which We Choose to Live

A Pokémon Colosseum/Pokémon XD: Gales of Darkness Crossover

Hello and welcome everyone! My name is Shadowfox26 and this is one of many new stories that are coming out this year in 2016. This was the second highest voted story on the poll which I posted on my wall before I took it down on the 27th of December of 2015. I hope you all enjoy. This is going to be a fun ride. I hope you all enjoy 2016 and make it like your last.

Now, onto the summary!

Six months after the event of Pokémon XD: Gales of Darkness… the region of Orre is a happy and peaceful region, Michael - the latest hero to save his home is now finding himself back in the role of a normal student. Months ago, Greevil was defeated, all the shadow Pokémon he snagged were saved and now quietly rest at Michael's home at the Pokémon lab. However, Orre isn't as peaceful as one might believe. Soon Michael is thrown in a world of chaos once more as it seems that Cipher is on a fast-pace high like never before. As Michael rises up once again to the call to save his home, is there more to Cipher's new uprising and the group that's behind it? Who is behind the rebirth of the dark group? Is Michael strong enough to defeat Cipher or is Orre already too late?

Keys for this chapter:

 _Italicized for flashback_

Well that's all I got for now.

 _ **WARNING: There is no Wes x Rui or (whatever the name of that shipping is called) in this story. If you are looking for one of those – you will NOT find it here. There's MOC or My Own Character(s). If you don't like those, then this story isn't for you either. Oh and Russian words/phrases thrown in, at the end there's translation for you all. Also I apologize because this is really dark and twisted. If you don't like that, or isn't to kind to killing, blood, eating flesh, etc., and so forth – you probably shouldn't read this story.**_

Anyway, let's jump right in!

* * *

Chapter One – In Which No One Turned into Someone

 _Frozen slush of frosted tears from the sky poured fluidly down like white particles from waterfalls. It was such a pretty sight, yet a lonely one. This cold ate away at exposed skin, at least only on the people that wondered outside. Building were never warm, not anymore, yet people survived within these dark times._

 _Some say it made the body stronger, others said that it grew on the mind. But those words were only ugly lies, because, truly it didn't. They were just lies to keep dry mouths busy as the world they were living in was crumbling around them. There was no shelter, there was barely any food for a lone child and, there was barely any water that was pure enough to drink or have the water freeze and turn brown gaining a weird moisture that caused frost bite and mildew._

 _A world use to the cold, embraced the cold… was now slowly snatching them to their death right along with it._

 _Curiously, a small boy, with peaches and cream skin - almost pale due to the absent of the sun – watched as the night unfolded before him. There was black void of mysterious wonder he heard about. There was no small speck of dust called stars that could glow and reflect off his hazel eyes that whipped up storms like the eye on Jupiter. His hair was a sandy blond, due to circumstances however, his hair was a platinum blond as it was short, slightly spiky at the top, long bangs covered his eyes if he propped his head down to low._

 _Pressing small glove fingers to fogged glass, loud shouting voices from the back of their freezing small complex, one in their mother tongue as it got louder and louder, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. Yet on this night, a miracle was able to begin against all odds._

 _The boy walked over to a small light station were two small brown and white Pokémon eggs resting side by side, unknowing nuzzling each other. That was his gift from his parents individually at the start of their failing marriage but compared to the other birthdays that came and past, the small boy would not complain. This was something he's dreamed about ever since he could recall his own thoughts. He wasn't very old, only five years old… but it didn't matter._

 _He was going to have friends again… not only would they last longer than the other before 'going to sleep' as his mother once called it, but they would have unique and 'special' power that they could call on, in or outside the battle. His small out of rhythm heart beat flourished at the thought. He hoped once his Pokémon birth unto the world, his world would slowly but surely fix itself._

 _Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was wishful thinking that he wouldn't acknowledge until later in his years growing up._

 _Soon the yelling had shifted from the back of the bedroom to the small living room, his parents quickly making haste as the small child scurried over to his mother over by the door. His father scowled and barked something, something to slurred in their mother tongue to completely understand. His mother face was flushed, her body shaking from the lack of clothing or rather ripped clothing._

 _If anything the boy looked like his father, however his mother has always prayed for it to change as he got older. Either way, his mother stopped in her tracks to turn to her abusive husband and slapped him – the boy flinched at the sound before he was suddenly picked up by his mother. She whispered a sweet, 'I love you darling,' before grabbing the door to leave._

 _The boy was confused, where were they going? What were they going to do without food or shelter? And most importantly, what about this friends they weren't even born yet. Yet the next thing he knew was being dropped, his head slamming against the wooden door as he slid down to the ground, crying out on in pain. The sound of a cry from his mother stopped him from wheezing out loud sobs that could possibly cause the neighbors to rush over, if they weren't already 'sleeping'._

 _He saw blood drip down his mother's head, as it curled around her shoulders like a new set of hair. Slowly she went to touch it as the boy crawled away and into the kitchen. His head was throbbing as tears stung his eyes as he watched his father forcefully turn her around before stabbing her with the left over shards of the Vodka bottle, over and over again. What made him stop was the sound of the boy collapsing on the down, with a knife they left out on the counter to cut open packages of more liquor._

" _Уэс…?Иди сюда Уэс." His father sang in a low tone, he only heard when his was exiting the stage of a baby, however, this time the words were being twisted with too much sweetness that caused the boy stomach to get upset suddenly and for his own smooth, soft skin to become callous and turn into a pale green state. The boy was shaking at his name being called. He didn't want to go anywhere. He only had time to grasp the knife by his thigh before his father came over and picked him up by the collar. He sliced a thick portion of his skin off his face just a few inches from under his eyes to his nose. The screams of the child and the sound of his puffy jacket ripping from the strength of his father nails picking him up suddenly and the trashing the boy made from the pain._

 _Tears were falling from the boy's face, no he didn't want to die, so he didn't. With quick movements he rose his hand and stab the knife wherever it could reach. His father cried out and dropped him. The boy wouldn't let go of the knife as it sliced all the way down until the knife dropped to the floor with the boy. Endless curses run out as blood spread and dripped down onto the hard floors before his father as he slipped on his own blood and fell. The complex shook upon him hitting the ground, groaning. The boy was shaking as he slowly stood, dragging the knife to the against the floor until he crawled on his father, blood seeping through his winter clothes._

 _His father muttered something along the lines of, 'you won't do it,' in their mother tongue to which the boy replied back with,_

" _Смотри на меня." Blood splashed all over his face as it pierced the neck, before being ripped out and slammed into his chest, over and over and over until he stopped breathing… until he stopped bleeding. The knife fell to the floor, slipping out of the boy's hand from the slickness of the blood on the knife. The cold air made the blood dry slowly as he felt it harden against his skin all over his face besides a few places._

 _He froze when he heard a cracking noise before hearing a mystical noise, one that matched the sound of an evolution taking place._

" _Ee…"_

" _Vee…?" Walking out, there was two small soft, furry Eevees that yawned and stretched. It wasn't until one of them hit the other with its tail to where all three stared each other down in shock. It was clear that they didn't understand their new trainer, as they were wary of him and the unsettling smell of iron all around him, but never the less they walked over as he kneel down as they gave each other hugs. He started to shake as both Eevees silently agreed to stay with this fragile human. For it was clear that he didn't know any better than they did._

 _They were so warm as he snuggled them close to his body, despite getting blood all over them as his face started to become numb from the pain. Putting that aside, the boy at the moment he couldn't think of a name, so that small detail would wait. Together they went over to their hatching spot and curled up, until the lights started flickering until it was cut off from the harshness of the cold outside._

 _Morning didn't make their live easier despite, the sun glossing against the thick snow clouds, the winds were sharp and dangerous. Going outside would be pointless and suicidal… and what happened from last night the boy wasn't going to waste his second chance at life._

 _The first thing the boy decided to do was to drag his mother's body into the kitchen with his father. Grabbing her arm and tugging with all of his might was fairly difficult, it only became easier when his Eevees bit down on her other arm and help. It still took them a while, but when they got his mother into the kitchen lying next to his father._

 _When he heard their stomachs growl, the boy decided that it was time to eat. Crawling onto the counters, he pulled out the bag of normal type Pokémon food, a small bowl and poured his partners food. Setting feet back on solid ground of the complex, he ripped on the food, nearly made the bowl over flow before setting on the ground for them._

 _He made a motion to them to start eating, however, they hesitated. What was that strange thing? The boy had no choice but to grab a bit and force it into his mouth. The taste was very unpleasant. It took everything he had to not spit it out, but once he swallowed it and gave his Pokémon a toothy grin, hoping they would ignore the tear that swollen up in the corner of his eyes, they went down and ate._

 _They barely made a dent in their food from the bowl, which was fine by the boy as he went to go search the fridge, only to find that bottles were stacked up like barrels of wine, there was a bit of left overs for him today but after that, there was nothing for him to eat. He refused to eat the Pokémon food again. The taste was soft like warm chocolate, yet it was crunchy and the texture was like bubble wrap. It tasted nothing like how it looked so he refused to revisit it._

 _After meal time was done with they went into the living room and messed around a bit, being careful and quiet of the glass that was spread cross the carpet of the complex and the possible neighbors. He found it funny that nearly every two hours his Pokémon ate and when five o' clock rolled around, he refilled their bowl and finally got something to eat._

 _The boy and his Pokémon lasted about three days before he heard his Eevees stomach growl. Gulping, he grabbed the knife he tried so hard to ignore his own hunger take over as he went over to his father. He was going to say a few words, but the night of when he was trying to harm him came rushing back, his face would forever be disfigured with a large gasp across his face. So without a second though, he raised the knife before being it down against his arm. It took about three cuts to get it off because of the resistance of the bone._

 _Pulling out a small pan, he cut up a couple pieces of flesh before starting the oven and cooking the meat. It took a while, and the boy was sure that he over cooked it, but pulling out another plate, he put the jagged cut pieces before getting a fork and taking a small bite. It didn't taste like anything really, which was fine. It would satisfy his hunger and the hunger of his Pokémon._

 _When a full week past, the three became trapped in a simply routine. Wake up at nine, start cooking at nine-thirty, finish eating which ever part of his parent he cut off – which was either an arm, leg part of their chest – around ten-thirty. Play around until it was time to go to bed around eleven. Yet that Monday, after they ate, there was a knock on the door. His Eevees, who ate at the table with him looked up towards the door. The boy grabbed the knife and walked towards he door, only opening it slightly so he could see who was standing outside the door._

 _The group that gathered around the door were strange. It was clear that they were cold in their weird black and red outsides, their head was shaved in a weird way as if they were going bald on the top of their head. They all wore gloves, but only a few wore these weird steel like shades or glasses._

 _The one who stood in front of him rose an eyebrow at the boy, never the less smirked and squatted down to reach a better eye level with the boy. In very poor and broken words that were his mother tongue, he was able to understand the man's question. Opening the door all the way, the group of men took a weary step back at the sight before them, and what added to the strange and disturbing sight was when two eevees shuffled in in front of him ready to attack, their fur mattered, their fangs sharp and bloody if they were wild beasts._

" _Мои родители умерли ." The man eyes widen as he seemed to understand the language better then he could pronounce it._

 _A booming laugh from the back startled all of them as the group made way for the large man, his_ _prominent muscles, a distinctively-twisted mustache and eyebrows and various scars on his chest. He was the only one who seemed unaffected by the weather as he was shirtless but he wore red vest which was open, dark pants which could either been black or a really dark purple and purple gloves._

 _The man said something before pointing the room, shaking as the buff guy rolled his eyes and pushed the smaller man out of the way before kneeling slowly, trying not to get attacked by the eevees._

" _Вы говорите по-японски?" The boy bros rose in confusion and shook his head no. What was Japanese? Then the strange man asked, "Вы говорите по-английски?"_

" _Да, немного." He replied. His heart swelled, his mother was a teacher once before losing her job dude to circumstances out of her control. When their world was starting to fall, no one wanted teachers teaching them anymore. He heard her speak English before, and when she wasn't busy with her new job or wasn't to exhausted from the job, she was teaching him. But, it wasn't a lot._

" _Can we speak like this then…?"_

"… _Yes." The boy answered character as it sounded weird hearing his own voice it English. He felt small, and he sounded scared – like he was helpless, but he wasn't._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Уэс."_

" _Wes…? That's a nice name. You can call me Gonzap. You don't have to be strong anymore… I'll take care of you."_

" _B-but boss-!"_

" _Shut. Up." The 'boss', or rather Gonzap, growled at one of his men who decided to speak without being spoke too. Holding out his hand, Wes was hesitant, but soon took the hand he was given, only to be brought into a hug. A tight warm hug that reminded him of his mother's warmth. Before he knew it, he was sniffing as big tears rolled down his face, as the blood slowly twisted the color of a faint, watered down red._

" _There, there… everything will be okay." Pulling back, his Pokémon leaped upon his shoulders, licking away the tears and nuzzling him as he patted their heads and muttered something along the lines of 'thanks,'. "Come now, let's get you all cleaned up… lets go home."_

 _It seemed like a blur to Wes as soon he and his new found home ended up in a warm place like a hotel of some sorts, food was being cooked and the nice warm waters of the bath washed away the visible sin on his body as well on the fur of his companions. He felt strangely clean after rushing his teeth and putting on comfortable, warm clothes._

" _These clothes seem to fit you better. It's a nice look for you." Gonzap comments when Wes walked out in a button down black shirt, pants and boots. A heavy scarf was wrapped around his neck which was slightly hidden under the puffy jacket which matched his old one. On his shoulder his Eevees laid. The one on the left got a black ribbon around its neck, while the other got pink despite both of them being males after being checked out by a strange, yet surprisingly kind and caring pinked hair women by the name of Joy. They didn't have a name yet so for now that was how they would be identified. "I got you two pokeballs for your Pokémon." Wes gave him a gently smile as he took them, he rubbed the large Band-Aid over his face as he winced slightly but was glad it was covered. The doctor said that it would recover, but it would take time since the cut was big. "Come, we've prepared a big feast for your honor before we take a boat back home. So eat well while we're here." Wes couldn't help but to nod excitedly as his thoughts were answered, "And, yes, we've prepared food for your Pokémon as well." Smiling, Wes rubbed their heads loving before going together with Gonzap to eat._

 _Once again, time flew away from Wes until they were sailing on the boat. They had to travel quiet a way to get there, traveling through unknown grounds, but now since everyone was sleeping, Wes and his Pokémon snuck out of their assigned room to take a look at the night sky. Glancing up at the clear skies, Wes breath as stolen at the sight. It was like everything he dreamed off. The void was as black and beautiful as he imagined them to be. The starts glistened like flickering flashlights of white and yellow. The moon over head was simply graceful. The Eevee with the pink ribbon leaped onto the thick railing of the boat before starting up in the sky as both Wes and the other Eevee tilted their head in confusion._

" _Вы должны действительно нравится луну…"_

" _Eevee…!" Wes let out a chuckle before his eyes widen,_

" _Селена…!"_

" _Eevee?"_

" _Селена будет ваше имя!" And just like that, if everything secretly fitted into place. Eevee cried out, as there was a bright light that seemly flashed from the heavens as Селена started to change. A sleek black body with four slender legs, crimson eyes, long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings glow at night passed slowly as that stood in Eevee's place._

" _Umbreon!"_

" _Eevee!" Wes opened his arms as Umbreon leaped into his arms as he gave the open a hug, their cheers were like whispers against the soft wind. Finally setting the Pokémon down, he removed the pink ribbon only to keep it in his back pocket before using the pokeball on Umbreon, it was the perfect catch. To celebrate, the three stayed up and watched as the morning light peered in from behind the horizon as Wes and Umbreon got another surprise._

" _Эос!" Wes shouted probably a bit too loud, but his Eevee cried out before the morning rays consumed him as he changed. A lender legs and dainty paws, as it covered in fine, lilac fur Large ears, purple eyes with white pupils and the tufts of fur near its eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. It also has a thin, forked tail that quivers within the light. "Эос является идеальным название для вас."_

" _Espeon!"_

 _Celebration was once again in order after putting it within his pokeball and removing the ribbon, for safe keeping. Gonzap and the rest of the group was surely surprised when Wes showed his team off._

 _However, from there Wes world was twisted until the truth was no longer the truth._

 _Yes, Wes grew up learning many things like different languages of English, Japanese, Spanish and German and he perfected his own mother tongue. He was skilled in different instruments, acting, thieving, agility, flexibility and the ability to fight were extra perks and if the time arose or called for, he stopped shaking to properly kill someone. But, what Wes was the proudest was his skill in a Pokémon battle and the ability to snag them away from horrible trainers that missed used him. Perfect accuracy every time._

 _What put the nail in the coffin was when he found out that everything he did was a lie, he learned about Team Snaggum, about what he was doing to those poor trainers and Pokémon…_

" _And so what?! Are you truly hurt by that?" Gonzap questioned crossing his arms as Wes eyes flared and whipped up into the storm,_

" _Yes I am! Why did you take me in any way!? Why didn't you just leave us to die?!" He snarled, rolling his eyes at the sixteen-year-old as Umbreon and Espon watched, practically glaring at Gonzap from on top of recently caught Murkrows which were stuffed in two cages._

" _Your father owed me money… lots of money. Since you killed him, I took you to cross out the debt. A person's life weighted as much as he owed to get all those booze." Wes gritted his teeth, shaking out of sadness, shaking out of pure hatred. "Crazy, drunk bastard." Gonzap went onto muttered, but Wes hearing was defined after all that training Gonzap put him through._

" _You'll pay for this…" Gonzap only threw his head back and laughed,_

" _You'll see it my way in the end… you all ways do." Wes snarled but knew at his current level and state of his Pokémon, he was no match for Gonzap, which was fine. He was smart enough to come up with other ways._

 _He loved learning, reading, anything about any subject – even if it seemed pointless, sooner or later it would be of use. And, so he would use that to his advantage._

 _For example, Wes like to play with electronic, he liked building and crafting things, that's how he was able to get his weirdly out of place hover-motorbike to work and take him all across Orre if he truly wanted._

 _He also like blowing things up with his odd, make shift bombs._

 _After excusing himself, figuring that apologizing wouldn't do anything because Gonzap raised him, they were practically father and son, he would see through the lie – Wes went to the small room he was giving and started working right under their nose until he was ready to move…_

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _Wes swiftly walking in, grabbed the snag machine with Umbreon by his side before booking it back. Espeon was waiting in the side seat as he tossed the machine in the side seat as Umbreon got in as Wes wasn't too far behind. Soon his hover-bike kicked into gear – roaring to life as they speed off, only to have Gonzap cursed him until he turned blue in the face… well, that was until Wes flicked his wrist as another bomb button slipped from his jacket and into his hand. Raising it and clicking the red button with his thumb._

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _The whole Team Snaggum hideout blew up into pieces as Wes tossed the button, lowering his steel shades over his eyes over his pale scar that was fully healed, he rev up his bike. Despite the sudden heat, he wore a tight fitting black shirt with long black skinny jeans with buckles on the side all the way down to his black boots with a long blue jacket. This was nothing. The heat only raised the adrenaline in his body as a dark grin spread across his face, venous and attractive as he sped off into the desert blaze. To only have his adventure to right his wrongs to unfold._

 _He thought he was going to die that day._

 _And, he would be right._

 _However, he was saved… only to choose his own path in the end…_

* * *

Well…? What do you guys think? I hope it was to your liking. I'm sorry if that was dark, to dark then whatever a Pokémon story should be. But, to me, I like that's one of the many scenarios of Wes backstory and how he got his Pokémon, etc, etc. Tell me what you think by reviewing and such. Here is the translation for you all.

Translations: (More or less in order)

Wes, come here Wes

Watch me.

My parents are dead.

Do you speak Japanese?

Do you speak English?

Wes

Eos

Selene

You must really like the moon.

Selene will be your name!

Eos is the perfect name for you.

Yes, Selene and Eos are from Greek myth by the way, Selene Goddess of the Moon and Eos the Goddess of Dawn.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll catch you guys in the next chapter! Caio~!


	2. In Which Many Turned into Many More

In Which We Choose to Live

Chapter Two

A Pokémon Colosseum/Pokémon XD: Gales of Darkness Crossover

Hello and welcome everyone! My name is Shadowfox26 and this is one of many new stories that are coming out this year in 2016. This was the second highest voted story on the poll which I posted on my wall before I took it down on the 27th of December of 2015. I hope you all enjoy. This is going to be a fun ride. I hope you all enjoy 2016 and make it like your last.

Now, onto the summary!

Six months after the event of Pokémon XD: Gales of Darkness… the region of Orre is a happy and peaceful region. Michael - the latest hero to save his home is now finding himself back in the role of a normal student. Months ago, Greevil was defeated, all the shadow Pokémon he snagged were saved and now quietly rest at Michael's home at the Pokémon lab. However, Orre isn't as peaceful as one might believe. Soon Michael is thrown in a world of chaos once more as it seems that Cipher is on a fast-pace high like never before. As Michael rises up once again to the call to save his home, is there more to Cipher's new uprising and the group that's behind it? Who is behind the rebirth of the dark group? Is Michael strong enough to defeat Cipher or is Orre already too late?

Keys for this chapter:

 _Italicized for flashback_

Well that's all I got for now.

Anyway, let's jump right in!

* * *

Chapter Two – In Which Many Turned into Many More

 _Warmth that wrapped itself around the young boy was like a blanket. A tree that reached far for the boy to stay and keep warm. It was a stable, it was a place where you could wonder far away and still return home too._

 _That was the simple life of Michael, ever since he could remember. At first it was him, his mother Lily and father who worked at scientist at a Pokémon Lab, although Michael wasn't sure what they were working on. Down in his own heart – he knew it was special._

 _After all this time, he really didn't remember his father. He doesn't remember his face or name, but in return he remembers a special warmth he had about it. A unique aura that brought people together and enjoyed each and every life among them. Michael also remembers when he gave him a new born Eevee when he was about three._

 _'Eevee, this is your new partner now… take good care of him,' He remember his father say to the brown and white fluff ball, in which Eevee responded with,_

 _'Eevee!' If to agree before turning his head over to nuzzle Michael under his jaw, to which he got the tickles from the smooth and soft fur._

 _Michael couldn't remember how his father died, but he could recall the funeral, he could recall his mother carrying Jovi in one arm while she held a black umbrella in the other while Michael had his own. He understood why his mother was so sad, on this rainy day but at the same time – he didn't._

 _Soon, Professor Kane became like a step-father, even though it was clear that he and his mother had a nice working relationship. Jovi needed that guidance, and Professor Kane was more than happy to fill the roll. It didn't take long for Jovi to get her first Pokémon as well as Michael grew up as well. It was a Minun and its nickname was Mimi._

 _Michael at the age of eight figured out what he wanted to do with his life, although the doors to become a scientist was open – he wanted to come a Pokémon trainer. At first his mother wasn't truly for it. He was still young after all, even though he had his Eevee and minimal battle experience – despite him working with the battle CDs – she just didn't think he was ready._

 _Michael didn't become childish, he waited, and got stronger with his Eevee, although it wasn't saying much. The Pokémon in the lab that they had, he couldn't battle. There was only one trainer there and as much fun as they had battling, the super cool trainer was equally as lazy, staring out at the small waterfall placed out in the front of the building, yet still off to the side. Lastly, the battle CDs were preset. If he did something that was out of the program, the CD would cut him off and shut down, only for him to get scolded by his training battle coach._

 _By the time he was ten, he world was thrown into chaos._

 _After finally learning about what Professor Kane, his mother and father were working on for five years after the last event of Shadow Pokémon that covered the land, Professor Kane and his father was sure that they would surely return. So Michael was granted the snag machine. Although it wasn't a porotype like the first one was, it was strong and durable, only made for Michael himself. Soon after he was given pokeballs, just in case._

 _Everything was moving so fast all of a sudden. Did they want him to save the world? That was a tall order just when two years ago his mother said no to becoming a Pokémon Trainer. Yet, fate didn't seem to care about that._

 _Before Michael and anyone else knew it, Professor Kane was kidnapped and Michael got his first taste of a battle, that wasn't really a battle. He simply followed Professor Kane's instructions and threw a pokeball at the small Teddiursa._

 _However, he was still unable to save Professor Kane._

 _After Jovi's crying, his mother revelation to continue on with Professor Kane's work to build the Purify Chambers – Michael finally got to do what he wanted to do… just with tacked on with saving his whole region._

 _He met interesting people and Pokémon along the way during his trip. He faced hardships, endless battles, kindness and hope from innocent by standards. He lost many things – battles, the snag machine, nearly the whole region, but he always rose back up until the very end. Before Michael knew it – he was facing the ultimate Shadow Pokémon and when that failed, as the Pokémon finally fell under his pure heart. Greevil stepped out, ready to take him out with own army of Pokémon._

 _Michael was hurt more than he was surprised to find out that the person who saved his little sister was behind all of it. But soon, Greevil to fell at the hand of Michael. After Ardos stepped into the picture, and the talk of blowing the place up with Michael still here – Eldes stepped in, finally shocking Michael._

 _They were a family._

 _A family that wasn't warm, or loving. They were broken and they were torn apart._

 _Michael liked Eldes, he was kind and honestly the boy felt bad for the man. He felt like Eldes was trapped somewhere and couldn't get out, no matter how hard he tried despite only running into the man only a few times, which included finding out he worked for Cipher and he had his own fair share of Shadow Pokémon._

 _Yet, when Michael defeated him, Eldes came in and truly saved the day, while Ardos went off and disappeared – never to really been seen again._

 _Until, of course, the Colosseum Battle – but even then the man didn't really speak much. Just mostly, 'Cipher this,' 'Watch your back child,' so on and so forth._

 _Eldes and Greevil also disappeared after Eldes and Michael final friendship battle at the Colosseum._

 _All the Shadow Pokémon were saved, the impossible, unable to purify Shadow Pokémon XD001 aka Shadow Lugia – was finally purified when all the rest followed in suit and all of them were placed in the Purified Chambers._

 _It was an amazing sight._

 _That, to Michael, was warmth that caused his tree… his family to grow._

 _The snag machine he had worn for so long, was starting to look foreign as days passed after that. Then one day, he took it off and placed it within his desk in the compartment before closing it._

 _He didn't need it anymore._

 _Eventually, the nightmare of Orre became a distant memory. His mother finally gave in and allowed him to go to Pokémon school, and his Eevee – who was a proud Jolteon named Bolt at this point – followed in his wake. Life was peaceful._

 _Orre was peaceful._

 _And his warmth was only growing._

* * *

Well, that's all I got for this chapter. Since backstories are done, I'm be moving straight ahead into the story. Again, this is kind of my interpretation of what happened, so please keep that in mind. Please stay tuned!

Signing off for now!

Caio~!


	3. In Which Dark Clouds Cover Blue Skies

In Which We Choose to Live

Chapter Three

A Pokémon Colosseum/Pokémon XD: Gales of Darkness Crossover

Hello and welcome everyone! My name is Shadowfox26 and this is one of many new stories that are coming out this year in 2016. This was the second highest voted story on the poll which I posted on my wall before I took it down on the 27th of December of 2015. I hope you all enjoy. This is going to be a fun ride. I hope you all enjoy 2016 and make it like your last.

Now, onto the summary!

Six months after the event of Pokémon XD: Gales of Darkness… the region of Orre is a happy and peaceful region. Michael - the latest hero to save his home is now finding himself back in the role of a normal student. Months ago, Greevil was defeated, all the shadow Pokémon he snagged were saved and now quietly rest at Michael's home at the Pokémon lab. However, Orre isn't as peaceful as one might believe. Soon Michael is thrown in a world of chaos once more as it seems that Cipher is on a fast-pace high like never before. As Michael rises up once again to the call to save his home, is there more to Cipher's new uprising and the group that's behind it? Who is behind the rebirth of the dark group? Is Michael strong enough to defeat Cipher or is Orre already too late?

Keys for this chapter:

 _Italicized for flash back_

Well that's all I got for now.

Anyway, let's jump right in!

* * *

Chapter Three – In Which Dark Clouds Cover Blue Skies

Gray, thick, heavy rain clouds spread across the sky covering it from horizon to horizon. The smell of morning dew rifted in from the low winds that howled as the grass patches from the outside looked drenched causing them to slowly suffocate before dying off.

Michael seen it happen before, every day since he stared waking up early, unable to sleep half the time due to nightmares that plagued his mind. He didn't seem to understand them. They confused him until no end. He doesn't know how it began, how it started or even where it started, but it always ended the same way...

* * *

 _"Articuno! Zapdos! Moltres! Lugia!" He shouts, but to no prevail. They don't move from the spot on the cold ground of waste land. Unresponsive, bloody, broken… however across the way, he's not the only one calling out. "Who is that? Who are they calling out too?" Michael mutters out loud as his eyes finally focus across the way._

 _There was one covered in brown fur and a long, light gray cloud of smoke for a mane running along its entire back. Gray plates on either side of the mane and a plate beneath the cream belly fur on its chest. With gray paws with brown pads and black cuff-like bands on its legs, its main face-plate is red and shaped like fins or a six-sided star. A gray plate covers its muzzle and resembles a handlebar mustache. It also has a yellow crest with three sloped points on its forehead and red eyes. That was Entei._

 _Next one had white, diamond-shaped spots. Its face and underside are white as well. With a thick, purple mane that resembles the aurora borealis and two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward. It has a long, white snout along with large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. It has red eyes, a protrusion under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads. That was Suicune._

 _The last legendary dog had yellow, tiger-like black stripes and a white underside. It has a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. Its mane looks like dull purple rain clouds and allows it to shoot bolts of lightning. Most of its face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. Its muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black face-plate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. It has two long fangs that make its appearance similar to the saber-toothed cat. Its large claws each converge to form a single point and never retract. Extra fur hangs off its body in front of its rear thighs. That was Raikou._

 _Lastly the last legendary bird,_ _feathers gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. With a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. Its wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons. That was Ho-Oh._

 _All three dog and the mystical bird – which was on the search to find a trainer with a pure heart – laid against the cold ground like Michaels on legendries. Someone was calling out to them. He couldn't hear them and he could barely see the outline of the person who had enough skill and strength to control them seemed distraught at the sight as well._

 _Soon after he woke up._

* * *

Yet despite the grim odds of the dream, he still had that strong blaze, that will to survive which reflected within his green eyes. His pale skin moved into a soft smile, although out of desperation warm and positive thoughts ran over his mind. He would see the sky again; the sun will shine upon Orre against all odds.

Hearing a shuffle behind him, Michael turned towards his bed, his red hair, that rarely went past his shoulders brushed under his jaw as his pajamas were slightly too big for him as they hang off his body.

Popping his head out from under the covers, his Jolteon named Bolt gave a large yawn. His yellow furred spikes where all over the place from twisting and turning all night. Walking back over to his bed, letting the blinds shift back in place, Michael climbed into bed and gently combed his fingers through its fur,

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Bolt shook his head as he remembered back when Bolt was an Eevee, either way – it was still cute, "We got to go, I'll be late if we lay around." Bolt once again shook out its fur as it stood before yawning again.

"Jolt!"

"Haha, alright, let's go." As Michael went to the bathroom, Bolt jumped off the bed and down to the floor looking around for something before spotting his bag for school. After a while, Michael came out wearing his usual outfit. His red hair was spiked, his green eyes were aware – awake and his pale skin had regained his peach tone from the hot shower. He wore a yellow zipped up vest won over a black long sleeved t-shirt with orange stripes down the sleeves, jeans which also had orange stripes to match. It went down to his big brown boots, "Thank you." He told Bolt who dragged his small black bag towards him. After patting his head, he put bag around his waist which carried most of his items and Bolt's pokeball along with the rest of his team. To finish the look, he had on a blue head band and googles around his neck with his P*DA or Pokémon Digital Assistance, on his waist next to his bag.

It didn't take him long to get to the Professor Kane's office, to be greeted by his mother.

"Good morning darling, good morning Bolt." She chimed, a gentle smile on her lips as she finger-combed through her strawberry blond hair. She looked well rested as her peach skin was smooth, she wore a light makeup now and a bit of lipstick. From an old picture – Michael remembers seeing once or twice behind his mother's back – her hair was a delicious red, it matched a strawberry in full bloom… when it was just right. Her skin was a faint tan from being in the sun all day, and she wore a bit of makeup. His father had rich blue hair, however Jovi's was much lighter, but was the total opposite of his mother.

"Jolt! Jolteon!" Bolt barked in greeting, his hidden tail wagging.

Today she wore her usual pink, four button jacket that nearly covered her white black skirt, but it did cover up her thin white sweater. Her pink heels and jacket were faded with time, but isn't worn, they just look like a light pink, a rose pink.

"Morning. Where's Jovi?"

"Playing hide and seek?"

"Oh? Should I go and find her?" He asked as his mother chuckled and shook her head no,

"It's quiet alright, she's the one hiding this time. Go down to the cafeteria and eat something before you go. You won't be able to focus if you skip it."

"Right. Thanks, I wasn't planning on skipping. I love you and tell Professor good morning for me."

"As always." She agreed.

There conversations were small and short. Michael wasn't sure why anymore, she worked so hard about six months ago, maybe it was finally catching up. Regardless, waving his last goodbyes, he went down and grabbed a quick meal to settle his growling stomach and feeding Bolt, the morning was surprising quiet.

No major news, no weird news reports, no nothing.

Not even the weather seemed to be something interesting anymore.

It was strange, to strange, Michael couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt his world around him slow. It couldn't be that his was in full swing. Sighing, he stood after he got done as Bolt nuzzled his muzzle under his paw to rub his eyes, if he was still trying to wake up.

"Ready to go?" He asked after putting his plate where it belong and picked up Bolt's bowl.

"Jolt!" Patting his head again, Michael made the head motion to move out, and Bolt seemed happy to oblige. Returning Bolt to his pokeball, Michael went to his over bike and kicked it up as he made his way to Phenac City.

The city was as lively as it once was despite the Phenac Stadium being shut down. The city was built around a desert oasis in the southeast Orre. The entire city is surrounded by a wall that keeps out the harsh desert winds that still pick up from time to time. The building within the city were built by stone.

Long ago – Michael heard – that despite the town having good nature folk, they gossip about the citizens of Pyrite Town and be very suspicious of the people who would visit Phenac if they were there. But, in the end and as they were saved again and again, they would drop all the horrible nature of gossiping and suspicion and welcome all with open arms unless given otherwise.

Michael liked Phenac, it was calm and peaceful – beautiful to say the least. Crystal blue waters, elegant buildings…

Finally get to his destination, parking his bike outside of the walls Michael made his way inside, the lady in a long pink color dress greeted Michael as she did most people who came through as Michael return it with a smile. Making his way Prestige Precept Gym, his teaching with a couple other selected few would attend class.

He like the class, he liked his teacher and he was friendly with his classmates but it almost felt out of place. Unlike the rest of his classmates, Michael was suddenly thrown into Pokémon battle, learning about their strengths, weaknesses, types, nature, sizes, abilities, so on and so forth, so he already knew a lot – which caused the teacher to make the class so much harder to him, too little to no success. And, Michael was sure that despite all of them being friendly back, he could feel like maybe one, two – if not all – were jealous of his knowledge and hated how the teacher praised him so.

At least he got a lot of encouragement and advice from Justy. He was the Gym leader of the Pre-Gym. He was a pretty boy… well man, for sure. Shoulder length purple hair, pale completion, sapphire blue eyes. Even though he was very upbeat, he was very soft spoken and proper… Michael really couldn't explain it but, it was the best way he could explain it...

* * *

" _You shouldn't worry about other people think. You're amazing, I've saw all your test grades. You were thrown into a situation that caused you to advance faster than anyone else your age should. It's… a shame, but the best you can do. I know someone who's completely lost their childhood and are still making up for it… so don't beat yourself up. Take this moment to be humble and learn more, help others and turn that negative vibe and turn it into a positive one. The only one who's really going to be effected it you in the end. Now, now chin up Michael."_

* * *

So, that's exactly what Michael, he didn't know if that cause something with his other classmates, but it seemed that everything was okay.

Taking his step, paper and pencils were finally passed around as some students through themselves into conversation about their days prior and such. If he could Michael would call out Bolt and-

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late, I'm glad everyone is here today." His teacher chimed. She was kind lady, hard grader but she was also fair. She didn't play favorites; she simply didn't believe in those.

"Good morning." The class chimed back before clapping her hands and smiled to agree.

"Let's go through our morning roll class. Please start at the far end!"

"James,"

"Ivy,"

"Linda,"

"Peter,"

"Rin,"

"Michael," He called out quickly when it was his turn,

"Erin."

"Alexis,"

"Shelly,"

"And Rachel!"

"Great! Great! Fantastic, everyone was on point. Shall we get started?" Soon the teacher went on with her lesson, Michael was about to doze off on the matter, letting his mind wonder until he heard said,

"We're going to battle today!"

"What? Really?" Peter called eyes widen as everyone in the class was excited, Michael was excited. He couldn't wait to bring out Bolt for a battle. Suddenly interested, the teacher chuckled.

"Yes, it seems like I got everyone's attention, let's go over to the battle stage shall well?"

"Yeah!" Once the group gathered on the pair large round like stage, the teacher cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"I think since everyone's got the basics down, I think it would be a great moment to try out a single battle. I'm sure everyone here as a Pokémon so you can use your own. For each battle, I'll go through step by step to make it easier and so for you to have fun as well. I'm sure everyone here would like to show off what they got."

"Awesome, I can't wait." Rin cheered, giggling as Ivy rolled her purple eyes and flipped back her lavender color hair. She was wearing a short button down white dress with a black belt around her waist to hold it. She wore black boots as well to finish the look as she said,

"If anyone here is going to win, it's going to be me."

"Well even though Pokémon battle has a basic premise to win each match, there's a lot more to that… isn't that right Michael." By now he should really be use to the teacher all him out, but he stilled jumped in surprise upon hearing his name. When all his classmate's eyes fell onto him he cleared his throat and nodded,

"That's right."

"And, why am I right?" She pressed as Michael took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before taking a moment to actually think about it. After a moment he said,

"Well. I believe there's more to winning because – it's about out witting your opponents and countering their next move and dealing damage with your own. You have to be aware of the state of the other person's Pokémon but your own. Anything can happen in a battle and not all battles happen on normal gym arenas like this one. Weather can effect things, Pokémon abilities on their side, even the field can cause problems if you're not careful..." He was about to go on but the teacher clapped to cut him off. Clearly, that was all that he needed from him.

"Correct, well done Michael." She declared as James smirked,

"Whoa… I didn't know that. I'll keep that in mind as we battle today," James told Michael patting him on the shoulder as Michael only turned a small smile. Ivy snorted, pouting heavily as the teacher sighed,

"Ivy, don't worry. This is why we're here – we're learning. Now with that said, who would like to go first?" Hands flew up immediately

Michael actually learning a lot from his teacher teaching a few things per battle, before letting the rest of his classmates run loose in battle.

So far, Erin, James, Rin, Shelly won while Alexis, Rachel, Peter and Linda lost. Only leaving Michael and Ivy to battle.

"Okay, Michael, Ivy it's your turn. Linda you and your Castform did great. Remember to try and predict your opponent's Pokémon movement and attacks. Make sure you use your Castform's ability to change upon the weather changing to your advantage."

"O-" Linda never got to finish as Ivy snorted,

"Or she should give up being a trainer."

"Whoa, totally rude." Rachel scoffed but Ivy ignored her,

"It's true, it's clearly that she had no idea what she was doing, which caused her down fall. The best thing she could do for herself and Pokémon is to give up on battle for good." Linda looked down, shaking as her Castform glared at Ivy, before it could do anything the teacher clapped her hands,

"Now, I must admit, not everyone is not cut out to be a Pokémon trainer for whatever reason, however, unlike you Ivy and possibly one other, they haven't experienced a real Pokémon battle, so their first time could cause it losing. However, Ivy, I would appreciate it if you leave giving advice to me, as there is still a lot you can learn, maybe not so much on the battle but outside of it with compassion and care. Please take notes." Ivy face turned sour but didn't face anything as the teacher gave Linda a gentle pat and continue to silent praise her student for doing a good job. "Okay, clear the stage for the final battle." The teacher called as Linda and Peter moved out of the way, returning their Pokémon to their respective pokeballs.

Michael wasn't going to lie, he was excited, his hands were twitching and ready to call out Bolt to take down whatever Ivy brought on.

"Shall we go?" Ivy declared before doing an elegant twirl and wink before throwing out her pokeball, "Take the stage Machop and bring me victory!" The Machop cried out, doing a cute pose, looking pumped up for battle. Michael hesitated, maybe bring out Bolt wasn't the best idea. Seeing his hesitation, the teacher walked over to have a quick one on one.

"Is something wrong?"

"…I don't think this is fair…"

"Ah… yes, as I recall." She muttered, remember the Pokémon battle that took place six months ago when Michael saved her and the rest of the staff from Cipher. "Why don't you use a Pokémon that has a weakness to hers. I think the level of your Pokémon will make up for its weakness."

"Alright." Nodding, the teacher took her place on the steps as the rest of the class gathered around in excitement.

Who was Michael going to bring out to battle Ivy's Machop?

Suddenly the blaze that which he entered battle with all those years ago burst as he got into battle position,

"Let's go Rosemary!"

"Rosemary?" Ivy called, confused before she, her Pokémon and the rest of the classmates cried out in horror. Rosemary gave them quiet a scary from her loud roar upon entering battle, her broad body is covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. Her has narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw, although this time all sharp fangs were shown upon snarling at Machop who hid behind Ivy in complete fear. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders is longer and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resemble epaulettes and it was even longer since Michael's Ursaring was a female. There is a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. Her forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail is large and spherical in shape.

Michael wasn't going to lie, he took great pride in his Pokémon, however, he quickly rushed in front of the bear Pokémon to calm her down,

"Whoa! Whoa!" He cried as Rosemary snapped out of her mini moment to take a step back,

"Ursar….?"

"There's no need for all of that, just a normal-" He was cut off however,

"There's no way I'm battling that wild beast!" Rosemary glared at Ivy who picked up her Machop and ran behind the teacher who was still very calm.

"Rosemary isn't a wild beast!" Michael resorted which caused the large bear Pokémon to nod. "She might have her moments but she's a teddy bear." Rosemary leaned down to snort on the back of Michael's head to only swat his hand for her to get away, although it was in good nature.

"… Well, that was quite a shock, but it was to be expected… Ivy can I take your place since you don't want to battle?"

"Yeah! I don't think Michael should be allowed to bring dangerous Pokémon to school!"

"I don't think it's dangerous, I mean…" Shelly started only to silences herself when Ivy glares at her,

"Children, we're all going to face a lot of scary things in our lifetimes but don't let one time get you down. Watch carefully Ivy as Michael and I battle, I want you to see why you and Michael are so different, and please learn from it too… also the rest of the class, if you wish to learn something, please pay attention." Michael was sure that nothing could stop his classmates from watching now. Once getting back into position with his teacher on the other side, she grinned slyly,

"Let's take stage my lovely Pokémon! Go Exploud!" Michael has faced this Pokémon before during his many battle with Cipher. Rosemary grinned herself and cracked her knuckles as the teacher's Pokémon took stage.

It had two peg-like teeth on each jaw. It has protruding tubes with holes along its body: seven along the crest on its head, four on its elbows and knees, two along its back, and two on the end of its two tails. These holes serve to suck in air to increase its noise-based attacks and to make noise itself. The holes along its head-crest and tails are tipped with yellow, and the holes along its back have yellow semicircular patterns at the sides. Its red eyes also add on to its look of intimidation. There is a semicircle on its belly, which is rarely seen due to its giant mouth. Its arms have three thin stripes below its elbow and three fingers. Each foot has four claws, three in the front and one in the back, and a yellow paw pad.

The class was one again in uproar, two new fully evolved Pokémon in one day, this was the battle of the year!

"Start off with Hyper Voice!"

"Hold your ground Rosemary!" Michael shouted quickly after as the sound the Exploud gave off shook the whole stage as Rosemary, blocked the attack with her arms, before slowly but surely moving forward towards the other Pokémon. Her eyes blazing, nose flaring as her fang bared,

"Now! Brick Break!"

"Dodge!" Exploud quickly cut off his own attack to move out of the way, but Rosemary was quicker. Rosemary's hands started to glow along with her moon on her chest before slamming down hard on the attack with both of her hands.

"Ugh, Hyper Beam!" It was a direct hit that caused the bear Pokémon to slid back and behind Michael who didn't looked worried in the least. His teacher didn't seem to understand, however she did when her smug face turn horror when Rosemary shook her head twice, shaking off the beam like it nothing, roaring and rushing back towards Exploud in a crazy mad dash,

"Return!" The teacher couldn't believe the flexibly of the Pokémon as Rosemary shifted its weight, allowed itself to spin as Rosemary got her arm in position before it's fur sparkled, the next thing everyone knew Rosemary finished the pose of it hitting Exploud with her fist, however instead Exploud got a hearts, four strong hearts attacking as Exploud flew back by its trainer's feet, knocked out.

"Whoa!"

"He beat the teacher!"

"That's wicked!"

"Did you see the way his Pokémon moved! Like Whoa!"

"There's no way you've would have won Ivy, good thing you backed out!"

"Totally! Michael and is Pokémon would have wiped the floor with you!"

"Oh shut. Up!"

"Okay, okay class. That's enough…" After a few moments Exploud got up, looking up at his trainer with worried eyes as she hugged her Pokémon, "You did a fine job. Get some rest."

"Loud…" Exploud gave Rosemary a nod who returned it. It seems like they came to an agreement before Exploud got returned to its pokeball.

"So what did we learn children?" She asked as Michael rubbing Rosemary stomach for a job well done as the bear hummed in joy at the silent praise and affection.

"That Pokémon are awesome?!"

"Haha… well yes, but what was the lesson we learned today?"

"That no matter how scary something looks, if you face it head on, it won't we scary anymore."

"That's correct Erin! As we can tell by Ur… I mean Rosemary's face – she is quiet the teddy bear." They laughed when the bear Pokémon blushed as looked away.

"What a wonderful battle, I expected nothing else from you Michael." Everyone became quiet before turning towards the voice that called out to Michael.

"Oh, Justy!" Michael called in surprise, "How long were you here?"

"I just caught that battle at the end. It was simply breath taking," Then he turned to Rosemary, "Get some rest teddy… that direct hit did some damage." Michael and Rosemary eyes widen,

"You knew?" Michael gasped as Rosemary ignored its nickname Justy gave her long ago,

"W-what?" The teacher gasped frowning, "You're joking right? I-in battle..."

"I know, Michael and his Pokémon have been taught to put a brave face in front on an enemy, don't be that surprised,

"Of course… I was having so much fun… I guess I didn't read the situations… see kids, even teachers learn something new."

"This was the best day ever." Peter called as nearly everyone agreed.

"Alright, have a nice day class, see you guys tomorrow and next week on Monday we're having a lesson in double battles, get stronger and bring two Pokémon if you can, if not don't worry."

After goodbyes, most of the children left, leaving Michael behind with Justy and his teacher,

"Michael. The only thing I can recommend to you is… well have more fun in battles. That's all it's really about… being a Pokémon trainer, I mean."

"…Okay, I'll work on it."

"See you!" Justy said waving as Michael left saying his goodbyes with his Pokémon.

* * *

After a trip to the Pokémon center, Michael made his way outside only to see Ivy standing there,

"Hey Ivy…!" She groaned, looking annoyed,

"What do you want? Here to rub it in my face like all the rest?" Michael's brows rose up in confusion and concern, why would he do that? Shaking his head, he said,

"Not at all."

"Then what? You're bothering me."

"I'm sorry for scaring you with Rosemary earlier, she really feels bad about it. Let me call her-" A growl left Ivy's lips as glared at him,

"No way, keep your wild Pokémon away."

"They are not wild," He countered, frowning as he didn't know why she was acting this way,

"Maybe you should learn to keep your Pokémon under a tight leash then try to waste up my time with these pointless conversations since it seems you have so much time on your hands. I know a man so strong, his Pokémon could rip yours to pieces and still make it look tame." This time Michael glared,

"I rather let my Pokémon be wild then keep them like some horrible slave."

"Excuse you?! It seems like you don't know your place."

"And, I think you're forgetting yours. No one is above nor beneath you Ivy – keep that way of thinking up and you won't have anyone by your side… human or Pokémon." This time Ivy really looked angry. Her hair was shimmering in the afternoon light, her purple eyes darkened with what seemed like smoke. Her pale skin flushed out of anger as she jumped up and down stomping up dust,

"How dare you! Next week I'll show you who low you are beneath me Michael! Just you wait!" Before Michael could retaliate a car drove up, "See you later loser." Michael bit his tongue as he watched Ivy go up to the car, have the driver quickly come and open it for her, so she could it. Once she was settled, the door was such, the drive was soon back in the driver's seat before speeding off, only leaving Michael to cough up extra dust.

Michael was pretty friendly with his classmates, but Ivy was truly a piece of work.

Never the less, he was going to show her next week but going all out, all the while having fun – great time. Getting on his hover bike, he makes his way towards home. Putting the thought of Ivy aside, he wondered what he was going to have for dinner.

* * *

Dinner for Ivy was pretty quiet despite everyone being there. Throwing her spoon down in her soup she groaned only to hear someone ask,

"What's wrong? You like this soup."

"It's not the soup." She replied quickly before a second voice popped in, sounding worried,

"Then what is it?"

"There's this kid at my Pokémon Trainer school."

"Oh? Do you like him?" A first person asked as Ivy sneered at them,

"NO WAY!"

"No need to yell," Called out a third voice as Ivy rolled her eyes,

"I hate him," She continued, "He doesn't know his place."

"Remember, we're trying to stay hidden as long as we can. It's best to make peace with him until it's time." Said the second voice as Ivy frowned,

"We've been ready? Why do we have to wait?"

"So it doesn't… oh, I don't know, go and be blown up in our place." Said the third as the second voice popped in,

"Actually, by my data, over the last six months we have expanded more than any other previous faction by eighty-five percent. It's amusing really. It slipped right under everyone's noses." The first one chuckled before saying in a cheery voice,

"Well we have someone to thank for that…" Trailing off, everyone turned to the fourth person in the room, who was silent this whole time.

"Hey, what do you think I should do about this kid? He's getting on my nerves," Ivy asked the fourth person who rolled their eyes, muttering,

"Do what you want. It's not my problem."

"Now, now… she's coming to you for advice… please be a bit more kind to her, she's ten, along with the rest of her classmate, surely you must have something useful to tell her." The first voice chimed in, as everyone could heard and see the large flirtatious smile.

"Please… I want to crush him." There was a moment of silences before the fourth voice spoke up,

"Again, do what you want. Crush him, use very bit of your resources on him to prove your point, just don't come crying back to me when it backfires."

"Oh? You think it does?" Says the second voice, clearly smug is laced within their voice,

"What do you think?" And with that the fourth voice, the fourth person at the table gets up and leaves, giving Ivy lots to think about – however it's clear that she made her choice by a wide grin.

"Oh, it seems like you've decided then…? Great, now please – we already have one person leave the table. We don't need another. You can prepare yourself afterwards." Ivy was smiling wide now, brushing off imaginary dirt off her dress,

"Very well. Thank you for the meal."

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter folks.

In case you're wondering about a few things that we know so far…

Name: Ivy

Age: 10

Pokémon:

Machop – Lv 15

Movesets: Unknown

Name: Michael

Age: 10

Pokemon:

Bolt aka Jolteon – Lv 65

Movesets: Unknown

Rosemary aka Urasring – Lv 65

Movesets: Return, Break Brick (Rest unknown)

Name: Michael's Teacher

Age: (Ungiven)

Pokemon:

Exploud – Lv 58

Moveset: Hyper Voice, Hyper Beam, (Rest Unknown)

Anyway, that's all I got for this chapter. Keep your eye out for the next one. Thanks for reading!

Caio~!


End file.
